batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman Beyond (Volume 5)
Synopsis The Beyond universe returns as three series' of tri-weekly digital issues, which will be published together monthly as Batman Beyond Unlimited ongoing, 48-pages comic book. This monthly title will include'' Batman Beyond'', Justice League Beyond and Superman Beyond. Listed here are the tri-weekly digital issues. Issues #3-6 focus on the story arc of The Trigger Man. Mad Stan returns despite Hush having claimed to kill him, and is angry to discover old contracts trying to business with out him. When his most precious thing is taken from him, his dog Boom-boom, it's up to Batman to resolve the tension with as little explosions as possible. Issues #7-8 are part of the Legends of the Dark Knight, short stories focusing on individual characters. This issue focuses on the murderer of Warren McGinnis, Jake Chill, a relation to Joe Chill, and sets him up to become the new anti-hero Vigilante. The main story arc, 10,000 Clowns, which was set up in the previous volume, comes to a climax in this volume. Doug Tan, Dana's brother, is revealed to be the Joker King, responsible for the mass gathering of Jokerz and the resulting terrorism that threatens to destroy Neo-Gotham. With Bruce suffering from liver failure, Tim Drake and Dick Grayson must once again help Batman, along with two new allies, the Beyondverse Catwoman and the new crime-fighter Vigilante. Story Arcs *''10,000 Clowns'' *''The Trigger Man'' Issues Notes *It's revealed in this volume that Hush Beyond, from volume 3, was lying when he said he killed Mad Stan . It could thus be possible that the other two Beyond villains he claimed to kill, Stalker and Shriek, are still alive as well. *Mad Stan is shown to be able to speak Russian. *First appearance of Jake Chill, relation to Joe Chill, who is the murderer of Warren Mcginnis and the anti-hero Vigilante *From issue #11, Jason Todd may now be canon in the Beyondverse, as in Bruce's nightmare he dreams of a scene similar to the one when he found Jason's body, but pulls out two Robin's, Nightwing, Batgirl and Terry dressed in the new Batsuit. In the Beyondverse and DC Animated Universe Tim Drake's Robin costume was similar to the one used by Jason Todd in the mainstream DC Universe, however in this scene there is also a Robin with a bo-staff wearing a costume closer to the mainstream Tim Drake costume. It is unclear which Robin is which and is not confirmed that one of them is Jason Todd. *Bruce has apparently been having the same nightmare as above, with only the number of bodies changing, every night for decades- possibly since the death of second Robin, who is likely Jason Todd. Trivia *Terry mentions that the suit's ten 'finger tasers' took down Killer Croc, however it's not clear if it was Terry or Bruce who was using the suit at the time of this event, as Killer Croc has not been seen in the Beyondverse other than his off scene appearance as a captive of Cadmus in Batman Beyond (Volume 3). *In the Batcave six costume display cases can be seen, but only Bruce's, Robin's, Batgirl's and Nightwing's outfits are visible. It is possible the other cases are for the Exo-suit and Terry's outfit. *Character design's were changed in this volume to be closer to the original designs from the animated series and first two volumes. These include Max's hair becoming pink again, and Ace the Bat-Hound having pointed ears rather than floppy ears. *This volume strengthens the theory that Neo-Gotham has city layers based on class stratification, with Jake Chill commenting that he was born 'Three levels from dregsville' and managed to climb high enough in the social ladder that he could no longer see his old house. *The Bat comms use frequency 490, which they've apparently used since Dick was still Nightwing. See Also *Batman Beyond (Volume 6) Batman Beyond (Volume 5)